stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Hobson
USS Perseus | rank = Commander (2370-2376) Captain (2376-?) | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Natalie (deceased) | children = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Timothy Carhart | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Commander Christopher Hobson served as the first officer of the from 2371 through the end of the Dominion War. A capable and competent officer, Commander Hobson is known for being reserved and seemingly aloof, earning the nickname "The Iceman" from his fellow officers and crew on board the Sutherland. However, this facade hides a great deal of emotional turmoil and career disenchantment with the events of 2367 proving decisive. Upon successful completion of his tour of duty and certification of fitness by the station's counselor, he was assigned as first officer of the , and then back to the Sutherland. Immediately after the Dominion War, Commander Hobson was promoted to Captain and given command of the starship, USS Perseus. (Star Trek: Sutherland) Early Life Born near Albany, New York. Educational Years A serious student with a reserved personality, Christopher earned high marks in most of his studies. Starfleet Academy Received high marks from his instructors for his studiousness, Christopher made few friends, but the friendships that he did make were firm and close relationships. Besides the normal curricula a cadet aiming for the command track would take, Christopher enjoyed taking courses from Dr. Ledron Davin, a Zeon professor specializing in aesthetics. Shortly after he graduated from the Academy, he met and married his future wife, also a Starfleet officer, named Natalie. USS Sutherland: First tour Commander Hobson's first tour of duty on the Sutherland as a lieutenant commander was a bitter one for him. On 6/2367, his wife, Natalie, a lieutenant also assigned to the Sutherland, was killed in a shuttle accident. Then, on 12/2367, during the Klingon Succession Crisis of 2367-68, he was replaced as acting captain of the Sutherland by then Lieutenant Commander Data on the orders of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, then acting as Fleet Captain by order of Admiral Shanthi. This sudden replacement created hard feelings and a great deal of bitterness in Commander Hobson, that, along with the stress he was still dealing with from his wife's death, resulted in a recommendation that he be assigned a shore command on Star Base 210 while he underwent extensive counseling. Starbase 210 Assigned as Operations Officer on Starbase 210, Christopher underwent grief counseling as he recovered from his wife's death. USS Rutledge NCC-57295 Served as first officer USS Sutherland: Second tour While his relationship with his new commanding officer, Captain Elizabeth Shelby got off to a rocky start, the two officers have since jelled into becoming an effective team. Hobson played a pivotal role in combating the alien entity that had attacked the Sutherland and other shipping in the Bajoran Sector on the Sutherland's shakedown cruise. His intelligence connections also helped in setting up the undercover operation carried out by Lieutenant Manuele Atoa which brought down a dangerous gun and drug smuggling ring in the Bajoran Sector. Commander Hobson also led the rescue mission that secured the release of Captain Shelby, Lieutenant Rysyl, and Ambassador Offenhouse from Ekosian terrorists. Family and personal life *Natalie Hobson: Wife (deceased) Relationships *Lieutenant Commander Jadon Tol: Friend; Chief Engineering Officer, USS Sutherland *Lieutenant Anara Rysyl: Growing romantic interest Hobbies and other talents Christopher enjoys reading and possess several hard-bound printed volumes of works from a variety of authors. Hobson also enjoys classical music as well as fine art. Memorable quotes “I know, Captain.” Chris replied in a low, soft voice, “But this isn’t the way.” He said, gently shaking his head, “The Professor wouldn’t want his death to be avenged. Not in this way. He wouldn’t want you to throw away your career…your life…for someone like this.” --Commander Hobson to Captain Shelby as the Captain was about to kill the Ekosian terrorist leader, Merok for murdering Professor Davin. (Unraveling Forceful Patterns) Background information This character was originally introduced in the TNG episode , and was played by Timothy Carhart. Christopher Hobson is being used in the Star Trek: Sutherland fanfic series and can be found at [http://web.tampabay.rr.com/jsmit104/jsmit104/index.htm Different Worlds]. Hobson, Christopher Hobson, Christopher Hobson, Christopher Hobson, Christopher